


The Harris Brothers

by EvelynParker



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynParker/pseuds/EvelynParker





	1. Chapter 1

If you had known that the trip out to the middle of the desert would have lead you where it had, you would have kissed the ground that held the quaint little hideaway. It had started off innocent enough, Nick driving you and Greg out to the address the car thief, Ernesto, gave. The shared look of confusion as the three of you exited the SUV comforted you a bit as you stood between your coworkers, waiting for someone to answer the bell Nick had rung.

“You must be the Harris brothers?” A handsome looking man, around Nick’s height asks, glancing between the two men surrounding you, “You’re a little early.” Nick gives the guy a disarming smile, making a quip about traffic being light before you’re all let inside, following the man into the main room, “Suzanne will probably be a couple of minutes, but you can get started on your selections.” Your eyes go wide as the man, who turns out to be both door guard, and bartender, rings a bell on his desk and the three of you are suddenly surrounded by girls in skimpy lingerie.

You’re beyond glad when Greg speaks up, explaining how you’re only there on business, easily deflecting the offer of a ‘Law Enforcement Discount’ with something that leaves you reeling, “That’s good to know, but...not today.” As you take a moment to regain your mental footing, the pretty brunette that was flirting with Sanders comments how he must see something in the room he likes, and you swear your heart shoots to your throat before plummeting to your boots when his eyes flicker over your much more fully clothed form.

“We don’t want to waste your time, ladies but this isn’t gonna happen,” Nick frowns, hand brushing over your arm as if to make sure not to lose you in the throng of women, “I’m serious.” You tune out the next few minutes as the owner of the brothel talks to Nick and Greg about if the victim was on premises, glancing around at the other women in the room, only tuning back in as the woman states the one and only condition to allowing you three a look around, “If you see anything that excites you...you let me know?” Again you’re sent reeling as Nick glances at you almost exactly as Greg has, before nodding to the matron of the house and crooning out a, “Yes ma’am.”

As you and the boys head towards the back hallway, you let yourself sink into your thoughts, barely registering as Greg mentions how he couldn’t imagine someone as innocent as the victim being in a place like this, Nick shooting back that most of the employees fathers would say the same about them, “I bet you boys would be surprised by most people’s private lives...especially those you work with.” You freeze mid-step as you realize what you had just said to them, clearing your throat and pointing your flashlight towards the doors, “Anyways! We have a school room, a red room, a western room, and a jungle room...guess I can bet which one Nicky would pick.” The two men across from you share a look before Nick grins and points towards the jungle room as he heads inside, leaving you and Greg to search the Western room, the topic of your conversation being pushed to the sidelines when Greg finds blood trace where the glass originated.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time you find yourself in the brothel, you and Greg were on your hands and knees together. Doing your best to keep your mind out of the gutter at the thought, you watched as he took the imprints, and you made notes next to each one of who’s foot was in which shoe at the time. Your skin prickles with an emotion you don’t really want to name as you watch a pretty blonde woman in a blue bra and bright pink panties basically shoved her leg in Greg’s face, rolling your eyes as she bares her cleavage to him when he requests her right foot instead. You frown, a little shocked as he seemingly ignores her advances, going through the motions before murmuring, “Great. Take your shoes off and just leave them right there.”

By the time the next girl, Kristin, is sitting in front of the two of you, Greg notices something in her sandal and stands, moving to Finn’s side to show it to her. You smile as Greg returns to you as Fin takes the girl aside to talk to her, waiting for you to finish taking notes before he breaches the subject from earlier, “So, about the private lives comment from earlier.”

You don’t reply, trying not to react as you suddenly become hyper focused on the paper in front of you, sighing as a hand gently covers yours, guiding you to put down your pen, “What do you want me to say, Greg? I wasn’t thinking and made a passing comment about assuming things about people you work with.” Before he can argue, you stand, gathering a few rolls of shoe prints, speed-walking out of the building. Just as you get back to the lab.

“Open up,” you jump at the firm tone of Nick’s voice, trying to ignore the thrill it sends to your core as the suspect balks at his words causing him to repeat it, “Your mouth, open it.” You flush, a little shiver going up your spine, though that’s shoved aside as the suspect reveals that the victim’s mother had pimped her out to him.

As you watch the interrogation from the other side of the two-way, you sigh, lip curling in disgust at the disdain the woman had for her adoptive children, turning on your heel as the door opens, Nick joining you by the mirror, “I heard about what happened with Greg earlier...I’m sorry if he made you uncomfortable darlin’, but we really should talk about it.” You groan, hiding your face in your hands as you grumble out, “Why? So you can tell me how inappropriate it was to bring it up at a crime scene and that it can’t happen again?” You pout, eyes going wide as you feel Nick pull your hands into one of his own, the other reaching to cup your jaw, “Actually...I was gonna ask if you wanted to let Greg and me take you out to breakfast later on...peek a little under the hood of your private life and all.”


End file.
